


Searching For Love

by Mickysusu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickysusu/pseuds/Mickysusu
Summary: Yesung decides to take a stroll one night to escape the lonely dorms. He makes a wish upon a falling star and is shocked when he believes it comes true only seconds later. A tall, handsome man approaches him with nothing but promises. Yesung thinks he finally found his true love, but everyone knows you should be careful what you wish for.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work that I'm transferring here from my previous home. I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think^^

Yesung sighed as he pulled his jacket closer to his body to fight the cold breeze. He strolled along the empty streets and flashing lights of Seoul in a trance. It was a calm Monday night with barely anyone outside to recognize him.

The rest of Super Junior were either working late or just ending a busy schedule. Yesung didn’t have a busy schedule to worry about since he wasn’t as popular as his band mates. He was lonely in the dorms so he decided to go for a walk to pass time.

After thirty minutes of walking, he found himself in a park isolated by trees. He spotted a dark green bench and decided to take a break. He sat on the cold bench ignoring the chipping paint as he leaned back to get comfortable.

With his eyes closed, he thought of all of his members, trying to remember the last time he was actually invited to hang out with them. Frowning after realizing the last time was over four months ago, he opened his eyes and sat up before pulling his jacket tighter around his thin frame as he felt the freezing wind attempting to caress his bones.

It was November so winter was on the way constantly reminding Seoul with strong winds. Yesung’s frown deepened as he realized that he’d be alone this winter while the members were away on busy schedules. He felt alone and isolated in the dorms.　

Even when the members are home he still felt left out because they always talked about their schedules or who they got to meet and hang out with. He hadn’t met anyone so he had nothing to talk about. He could only sit and listen to them ramble or go to his room to sulk.

Yesung held his head back and stared up into the dark sky, lost inside the constricting walls of his mind. An hour passed with the lonely soul sitting in the abandoned park with the full moon serving as the only source of light. 　

Yesung stared at the stars in boredom until something caught his attention. He glanced to the left and his lips instantly curved into a smile. It was his first real smile in weeks. A bright star danced across the sky leaving behind a bright trail. Yesung closed his eyes and made a wish.

"I wish for someone to love me," he whispered softly before watching the star disappear completely. Soon a tall man appeared slowly approaching the oblivious Yesung. After a few minutes of staring, he made himself known.

"Hello stranger," the tall man smiled at the startled idol. Yesung jumped almost falling on the ground before the man caught him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” his deep voice reverberated, plucking Yesung’s heartstrings.

He wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist and smirked. The idol looked up to finally see his face and blushed deeply.

The moonlight illuminated the taller man exposing his beautiful, flawless face. He was slightly tanned with a straight nose and high cheekbones. He was clean shaven with a little beauty mark decorating the left corner of his mouth.

A strong wind approached them, causing short, raven locks to dance in the wind covering his small forehead and exposing the tiny cross earring in his left ear. 　

He scanned Yesung’s face with his dark green orbs making the idol gasp once their gazes met. Yesung had never seen anyone with eyes like his and it surprised him.

“Are you okay," the man asked Yesung as he finally released him. Yesung swallowed his nerves before responding.

“I...I’m okay,” he said staring at the man’s clothes. He wore a white dress shirt under a navy blue vest and black trench coat. His matching black slacks ended around black buckled boats.

"Like what you see," the man teased snapping Yesung out of his trance.

Truthfully, he was also eyeing the idol in front of him. Yesung blushed a deep shade of red because he obviously enjoyed the view. The man took a seat on the old bench and beckoned for Yesung to do the same. The idol shyly sat next to the handsome man and stared at his feet.

“I’m Kim Young Jae, what’s your name, beautiful,” the man asked as his eyes trailed over Yesung's sweatpants, imagining how his thighs would feel wrapped around him.

"K-Kim Jong Woon," Yesung stuttered. His blush deepened as he realized the man's eyes were checking him out.

He scratched the back of his head trying to distract himself. He decided to give his real name isolating himself from his dying idol name. The man grabbed Yesung's smaller hand in his and stared deeply into his eyes.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jong Woon-shii," he said before kissing the back of his hand. Yesung smiled softly, eyes twinkling in delight.

"It’s nice to meet you, too, Young Jae-shii," he replied shyly.

The taller man immediately began a conversation successfully distracting Yesung making him relax and let loose. After an hour of talking and exchanging of numbers, Young Jae offered to walk Yesung home, and the innocent male of course agreed.

Yesung stood next to the man only reaching his shoulders and smiled because he wasn‘t alone anymore. Young Jae stared down into his dark brown eyes before pulling the shorter man flush against his front.

He immediately leaned down and covered the smaller man's mouth with his own. Yesung's blunt nails dug into Young Jae’s shoulder his grip tightening as the kiss deepened. He had his eyes closed enjoying his first kiss in years.

Once the kiss was over, Yesung was left panting with heavy eyelids. Young Jae licked his lips and smirked before grabbing his hand.

"Let’s get you home now, Woonie," the taller man said pulling the still recovering man behind him. 　

Two days later, Yesung sat blushing with his back against the headboard of his bed reading a text message Young Jae had just sent him. They had been talking almost nonstop since the night they met in the park and Yesung was very happy.

He finally had someone to talk to who enjoyed talking to him too. He bit his bottom lip before replying to the text.

- **Okay Friday’s fine^.~** \- After pressing the send button Yesung jumped up and headed to the kitchen for a drink.

He walked passed the living room and saw the rest of his dorm mates joking while watching a movie. No one asked him if he wanted to watch it with them.

Sighing he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of apple juice before slamming the door. He turned around and almost had a heart attack.

“Hey hyung,” Sungmin said walking around him to dump some dishes into the sink.

“What are you doing,” the blond asked as he washed his hands. Yesung sighed as his heartbeat returned to normal.

“Nothing, I was just grabbing something to drink,” he said looking away.

He could feel his dongsaeng’s gaze and it made him uncomfortable.

“Are you okay hyung,” Sungmin asked grabbing the man’s left arm. Yesung flinched before facing him once more.

“Yea, I’m fine, you can go finish the movie...I have to go,” he said freeing himself from the younger man’s loose grip.

Sungmin frowned as he watched his hyung leave the kitchen.

"I wish he would open up to me," the blond sighed before returning to the living room.

Yesung took a swig of his apple juice before sitting on his bed to read his text.

- **I’m very pleased, I can’t wait to see you Woonie, I’ve been thinking about you since Monday...I miss you.** \- Yesung smiled as he as he finished reading.

- **It’s just one more day, don’t worry I miss you too** \- Yesung pressed the green send button before collapsing on his bed.

“I can’t wait till Friday,” he mumbled before drifting off to dreamland.

Friday morning, Yesung stood in front of the mirror combing his raven locks. He sighed as he decided against the random part in his hair before combing over it.

He paused a few seconds before his hands moved styling his hair in a way he was used to. Yesung smiled as he placed the comb on the counter. His hair now framed his face perfectly accentuating his adorable eyes and small mouth.

He fixed his black vest before turning to admire his work. He was wearing dark denim jeans with a cream, long-sleeved Ralph Lauren shirt under a black vest of the same brand. He stared at his black boots and wondered if he should change, but thought against it.

“I’m sure he’ll like me no matter what I wear,” he said smiling as he walked out of the bathroom to grab his jacket and cell phone.

Sungmin watched his hyung grab his things with curious eyes.

“If anyone cares, I’m going out for a while,” Yesung yelled before leaving the room.

Once he made it outside, he screamed as he was grabbed from behind.

“Don’t worry it’s me Woonie,” Young Jae said before kissing his cheek.

He turned the startled man around and looked him over silently approving what he saw before hugging the smaller man.

“I’m glad you decided to join me today,” he smiled pulling away to stare at the younger man's handsome face.

Yesung sighed in relief after realizing he wasn’t getting kidnapped and smiled at the older man.

“Don’t sneak up on me, I was scared,” he frowned poking the muscular man in the chest.

“I’m sorry Woonie, I was just excited to see you,” the older man said giving his most charming smile.

Yesung sighed before returning the smile. “Okay you’re forgiven,” he sighed before he was pulled across the silent street.

“Great, now lets get going,” Young Jae said pulling the smaller man towards his sleek black car parked not too far away.

“First we’re going shopping, but after that we’re doing whatever you want,” the older man smirked opening the car door for his date.

“Sounds like fun,” Yesung smiled sliding into his seat before the door was closed.

Young Jae climbed in and started the engine after making sure his date’s seatbelt was fastened.

“Are you ready Woonie,” he asked looking over at the quiet man. Yesung blushed after being caught zoning out.

“I’m sorry, I‘m just nervous,” he said smiling. Young Jae grabbed the younger man’s left hand and kissed it gently before staring into his eyes.

“No need to be nervous, we’re just going to have a fun day, so relax,” he said gently trying to help his younger boyfriend feel at ease.

Yesung calmed once their gazes met getting lost in the green orbs.

“Let’s go, I’m ready,” Yesung said looking away with tinted cheeks.

Young Jae smiled before driving off to start their day. Hours later Yesung sat in a Italian restaurant staring at his date as he ordered food for both of them.

Yesung thought about their fun day and smiled. Young Jae took him shopping letting him get whatever he wanted before taking him ballroom dancing. They decided to visit a nearby art gallery before Young Jae mentioned their reservation for the restaurant.

The handsome waiter nodded his head as he wrote down their orders before walking away. Young Jae faced his date and smiled gently.

“I know you’ll love the spaghetti Woonie,” he said taking a sip of his red wine.

“I’m sure I will,” the smaller man replied before sipping his own wine.

“So Jae, what are you exactly,” he asked leaning forward to rest his chin in his right palm.

Young Jae smiled pleased with the question.

“I own Kim Corps, the electronics company, so that makes me a very busy man,” he replied smirking.

“So basically, you’re a business man,” Yesung asked sitting up straight.

“Yes Woonie I am a business man, but don’t worry about me not spending enough time with you,” Young Jae said covering the smaller man‘s hand with his own.

“I’ll make time for you,” he whispered seductively before winking.

“I hope you will,” Yesung blushed giving a small smile.

“What do you do Woonie?” Young Jae asked rubbing his thumb across the back of the smaller man’s hand.

Yesung frowned at the question. “I…I’m a singer in Super Junior, but I’m on vacation now,” the younger man said looking away.

Young Jae took this time to scan the man’s profile. He’d been craving to touch Yesung ever since he saw him in the park.

He almost lost his self control while they were dancing earlier.

“Well since you’re on vacation, you have more time to spend with me,” the older man said giving Yesung what he hoped was an innocent smile once the man turned to face him again.

“You’re right, I’ll spend time with you,” Yesung smiled before the waiter returned with their meal.

Sungmin sat on his bed surfing the web while listening to music. He looked away from his laptop and frowned once he saw his roommate enter with tons of bags and boxes from designer stores.

It was after ten and Yesung looked exhausted as he piled all of his bags in a corner. He collapsed on his bed before reminiscing about what happened before he entered the dorms.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

Young Jae pulled up in front of the dorms and parked.

“Did you have fun Woonie,” he asked turning to face the shy man.

“Of course I did Young Jae, it was the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” Yesung admitted giving a bright smile before he was pulled closer to the older man.

“I’ve been waiting all day to do this,” Young Jae confessed before devouring the smaller man’s mouth.

He kissed Yesung passionately as he wrapped his arms around him. The younger man gasped as he felt a moist tongue caress his lips giving it access.

Young Jae moaned as he felt the man responding to him. Their tongues danced as Young Jae steadily pulled the smaller man closer.

Yesung soon ended the kiss to breath and blushed deeply as he realized that he now sat on the older man’s lap. Young Jae inwardly cursed as his date hurriedly returned to his seat clutching at his chest.

“Jong Woon I apologize for rushing things, but I want you so badly,” he admitted watching as the smaller man sat up to return his gaze.

Yesung stared at him in shock before blushing as his eyes landed on the swollen lips that were just attached to his mouth.

“Will you go out with me Woonie,” Young Jae asked getting impatient.

Yesung snapped out his daze before looking away.

“Y..yes,” he replied before he was pulled into a hug.

“I’m so happy Woonie, I finally have you,” Young Jae said smirking as he began to fantasize about the smaller man moaning beneath him.

 

**~End of Flashback~**

 

Sungmin watched his hyung a few more minutes before turning back to his glowing screen with a pout. He knew the older man couldn’t afford to buy all of those clothes so he figured someone bought them for him making the blond jealous.

“I hope this relationship works out.“ Yesung thought as he sat up before grabbing some clothes for a much needed shower.

He walked passed his dongsaeng and headed to the bathroom glad that his other dorm mates were out and wouldn’t bother him. Sungmin sighed as Yesung’s strong voice caressed his ears through his headphones.

“I wish hyung would look at me,” the blond whispered to the empty room.

Weeks passed by quickly as Young Jae and Yesung got closer and closer. They went out on dates almost everyday and Yesung was very happy.

The older man gave Yesung whatever he wanted only asking for a kiss in return.

“Would you like some hot chocolate Woonie,” Young Jae asked as the smaller man sat down on a plush leather couch.

The couple had finished their date early because of the freezing December weather so Young Jae persuaded Yesung to come back with him to his condo.

“Yea sure,” Yesung replied smiling as he took off his brown, fur coat that Young Jae bought him days ago.

“Alright, just relax, I’ll only take a few minutes,” the older man said rushing into the kitchen to turn on the stove.

Yesung leaned back into the comfy couch with a smile on his face. Today the couple went out for lunch in a small café and talked about whatever came to Yesung’s mind before leaving to stroll around the empty park where they first met.

While Young Jae’s back was turned, Yesung threw a snowball smacking the man in the back of his head. He jumped in shock before facing a red nosed Yesung smiling innocently at him.

“You looked hot so I thought I’d help cool you down,” He mumbled sticking his tongue out to wet his dry lips. Young Jae smirked before bending over to collect some snow.

“Well let me return the favor,” he scooped up some snow and tossed his poorly made snow ball at his running date.

That was the start of their hour long snow ball fight. It only ended once Young Jae trapped the smaller man against a tree and molested his mouth. After their short make out session, Young Jae persuaded Yesung to come home with him to get warm.

“I’m back Woonie,” Young Jae entered the living room carefully carrying two cups of hot chocolate.

He walked over and placed the steaming cups on a nearby glass coffee table before sitting next to Yesung.

“I had fun today Young Jae,” Yesung snuggled closer to the older man.

“Just a little more time, and I’ll finally have him.” Young Jae thought as he caressed Yesung’s thigh with his warm palm.

Yesung never let the older man get any farther than touching and kissing because he was still shy.

“I did too, I didn’t know you were so good at making snow balls,” Young Jae pulled the smaller man closer before grabbing a warm mug from the table.

“Here, it’s delicious,” he smiled handing the mug to Yesung who carefully took a sip before returning the smile.

“What are we going to do now,” he asked staring up into the man’s dark green eyes.

Young Jae leaned down to kiss the adorable man smirking at his red face.

“We’re going to stay here and keep warm,” he replied hugging the man closer after the mug was returned to the table.

A few days later, Yesung stood looking out of his bedroom window staring at the bright Christmas lights that lit up the night. He clutched his cell phone frowning deeply as he listened to his boyfriend.

“Are you sure you can’t make it Jae,“ he asked biting his bottom lip.

His frown only deepened as he listened to the older man. It was December 22nd, the day of SM’s popular Christmas party, and Young Jae couldn’t make it.

“No, it’s okay you’re busy I understand,” the younger man said before leaving the window to stand in front of his designer suit laying across his bed.

“I love you too Jae….bye.” He shut his phone and tossed it on his bed sighing.

Sungmin walked into their shared room looking handsome in his own expensive suit with his blond hair styled.

“Why aren’t you ready yet hyung,” he asked making his way over to the frowning man.

“It’s already after ten,” the blond said as he sat on Yesung’s bed and stared at the man still wearing pajama pants.

“I don’t have a date,” Yesung sighed falling on the bed next to the blond.

“That doesn’t matter hyung, you can go with me,” Sungmin smiled as he rest his hand on his hyung's back.

“No one cares that much about having dates hyung, we’re just going to go hang out with our colleagues,” Sungmin said standing up to stretch.

“Now hurry up and get ready because we’re leaving soon,” the blond yelled prancing out of the room.

Yesung slowly sat up before staring at his suit once more.

“He’s right, I shouldn’t let this ruin my mood,” he thought as he began to undress.

“I can have fun without him,” he sighed giving a weak smile before grabbing his black suit jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other members find out about Yesung's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please prepare for angst and noncon/rape please! DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL POTENTIALLY TRIGGER YOU!

Young Jae smirked as he eyed a tall woman dancing not too far from his table. Her short, red dress begged for attention and he gladly gave his.

“Hey Jae, I thought you already had someone,” a short, but handsome man said as he took a seat to Young Jae’s right.

“He’s not giving me what I want so I came to this party for a substitute,” the taller man said before finishing the liquor left in his glass.

“You don’t look too happy even though it’s basically your Christmas party,” the short man frowned.

“Don’t worry about me Lee, my night just got better,” Young Jae smirked before standing to follow the woman he was eyeing earlier.

An hour later, Sungmin pulled Yesung behind him as he they entered the party making his way towards a dimly lit dance floor. Yesung looked around as he tried to keep up with his date, impressed at what he saw.

The room their company chose for the party was huge! Tons of tables were situated on the left side of the room covered in expensive white tablecloths with small, red candles resting on top in tiny glass holders.

Christmas decorations hung from the ceiling and coated the walls leading to a tall, dark green Christmas tree to the far right sheltering golden presents. Sungmin abruptly stopped causing the older man to bump into him.

“Let’s dance hyung,” the blond said pulling the older man closer.

The younger man immediately took the lead wrapping his arms around Yesung’s waist. Yesung blushed before wrapping his arms around the younger man’s shoulders as they began to move to the slow song blasting from the speakers visible from the ceiling.

As they danced, Yesung looked around over Sungmin’s right shoulder and saw a bunch of familiar faces. He smiled as he recognized Shindong laughing with Changmin as they both piled their plates with cookies and other random treats.

He looked to his right and squinted his eyes before blushing as he saw Yoochun and Junsu dancing in a dark corner rather seductively. It looked like they were trying to fuse their bodies so he looked away.

“I didn’t know you were such a good dancer hyung,” Sungmin praised as he slowly turned them around changing the scenery.

“I just learned not too long ago,” Yesung blushed as his eyes now fell on Jaejoong and Yunho sharing a slice of cake.

He saw Teukie holding Heechul back from attacking Eunhyuk and Donghae who looked as if they had stolen the treats off his plate.

“Well we should do this more often,” Sungmin smiled as the song ended before changing to a fast, upbeat song.

Yesung pulled away and smiled at the younger man. “Let’s get something to eat over there, I’m starving,” he said pointing to the table of food where the two gluttons were getting seconds.

“Sure come on before the food‘s all gone,” Sungmin laughed grabbing his hyung’s hand once more.

Later that night Yesung frowned as he lay in bed thinking about the blond sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. Sungmin had drunk too much wine and began to show a lot of affection.

Right before everyone decided to leave, the blond jumped on Yesung’s lap and clumsily kissed the corner of his mouth. “I...lahvue yoo Shungie,” he slurred before passing out. Yesung caught Sungmin before he fell and carried him bridal style to their waiting chauffer so they could leave, ignoring the odd feelings that swam up his spine.

‘ _I was just imagining everything because I’m drained_ ,’ he thought turning over to get comfortable.

“I only love Jae,” he whispered to no one as he slowly fell asleep.

 

~~~~~

 

Yesung smiled as he knocked on Young Jae’s door. It was the night of Christmas Eve and his boyfriend invited him over for dinner. The older man opened the door with a smile and pulled the smaller man inside before shutting the door.

"I’m glad you could make it Woonie, I missed you,” Young Jae said hugging the man tight.

Yesung wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulled him in close for a quick kiss.

“I missed you too Jae,” he smiled happily as his love nuzzled his neck.

“Come on while the food’s still hot,” Young Jae grabbed the smaller man’s wrist, rushing toward the food.

Yesung laughed as he was pulled towards the cream colored dining room remembering a certain blond man treating him the same.

“Everything looks delicious Jae,” Yesung gasped as he looked around at all of the random dishing adorning the dining table.

“Of course it does, I made it,” Young Jae smirked forcing the smaller man into a chair before taking one across from him.

“I made all of this for you Woonie, so I hope you enjoy it,” he said placing a napkin across his lap.

“I hope you don’t think I’m giving you your present early because of this,” Yesung teased smiling innocently.

“No fair, I can’t wait to have it,” Young Jae pouted as dirty thoughts polluted his mind.

Yesung sat in front of the fireplace in the living room wrapped in a baby blue, cotton blanket. The couple finished eating an hour ago and decided to cuddle in front of the fire to relax until Young Jae left to make a phone call.

Yesung soon flinched as he heard screaming coming from the bedroom. He quickly jumped up and rushed to the room freezing as he heard Jae growl in anger.

“What the hell do you mean it didn’t go through?” he yelled in anger as he paced the room in front of the bed.

“Damn Choi Industries stealing my deal,” the older man growled before throwing his phone against the wall snapping it in half.

“Jae what’s wrong,” Yesung asked walking towards the fuming man.

He touched his arm and was immediately pushed away.

“Don’t touch me,” Young Jae yelled at the startled man.

Yesung bounced as he landed on the king sized bed and frowned as he held his right arm where Young Jae pushed him.

“What’s wrong with you Jae,” the smaller man asked sitting up against the large headboard.

Young Jae remained silent as he stared at the younger man with lust.

“I lost a deal for my company,” he frowned as he made his way over to the bed.

"What are you doing," Yesung asked as Young Jae crawled over him.

Young Jae said nothing before attacking Yesung's mouth forcing his tongue inside. Yesung slowly responded to his boyfriend’s kiss as usual and pulled the bigger man closer. Young Jae deepened the kiss as his hands roamed the smaller man’s body before slipping inside of his pants. Yesung panicked and tried to push the older man off.

“No I’m not ready Jae,” he frowned successfully pushing the older man off.

Young Jae growled in anger and slapped Yesung across the face. The smaller man gasped holding the right side of his face as tears filled his eyes.

“I’ve waited long enough for this,” Young Jae forced the younger man’s pants off.

“I’m getting what I want,” he licked his lips before crawling over Yesung once more.

 

 

A few days later Sungmin and what was left of Super Junior were hanging out in the living room celebrating. It was New Year’s Eve and everyone either left to be with family or stayed in the dorms to celebrate together. Since Yesung decided to stay in the dorms, Sungmin did the same.

He wanted to get closer to the older man and figured he could do it while they were on vacation. Yesung entered the living room and glanced around spotting Shindong, Teukie, and Kangin on the couch with drinks and figured Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Heechul were in the kitchen.

He smiled once he noticed Sungmin rushing towards him. The blond pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him on the cheek.

“Happy New Year’s Eve hyung,” Sungmin exclaimed staring up into Yesung’s face smiling after realizing his hyung was blushing.

“Happy New Year’s Eve Sungmin, I’m going out for a bit so tell the others if they ask,” he smiled zipping up his fur jacket before heading towards the door to slip on his boots.

Sungmin frowned as he watched his hyung getting ready to leave.

“Okay hyung, don’t stay too long,” the blond said sighing in disappointment.

Yesung turned to face his dongsaeng as he reached for the door handle.

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to get home before it gets too late,” he assured the man before opening the door.

“Alright, see you later hyung,” Sungmin mumbled crossing his arms as he leaned against a nearby wall.

“See you later,” Yesung yelled before shutting the door behind him.

 

 

Later that night, hours after the welcoming of New Year’s Day, Yesung opened the door to the dorm and slowly made his way inside before shutting and relocking the door. It was five in the morning and he was drained.

He kicked off his shoes and headed for his room blinking back tears as he thought about his horrible day. He pulled off his jacket and collapsed on his bed with a small bounce. The small man pulled the thick blanket over his beaten body and closed his eyes.

His mind kept replaying Young Jae beating him before taking him against his will.

“He’s getting worst, but I have to keep trying to make this work....I can’t give up,” Yesung whispered before passing out.

 

~~~~~

 

Two months later on February 14th, Yesung was crouched on his knees crying his heart out on Young Jae's kitchen floor. Sugar cookies decorated the floor with white icing bits everywhere. All of his hard work had been wasted.

He was wearing white pants that hugged his small bottom with cute intricate designs and a matching short sleeved shirt with a big red heart on it. A blue “Kiss the Cook” apron hugged his chest while his red locks were tied back in a cute ponytail.

He died it a few weeks ago after he finally started having a schedule so he could stick out more. Yesung’s small frame trembled as he continued to sob. He was so happy this morning; he didn’t expect his world to come crashing down on him so soon.

Since it was Valentine's Day, he decided to make his love his favorite cookies. He planned to do this the day before, so he was prepared.

He woke up early, got dressed and left his dorm without so much as a good bye. He knew that Young Jae went to work early to finish a few things before he had the rest of the day off, so he wanted to have the cookies ready before he got home.

He used the spare key to Jae's condo and immediately made his way to the immaculate, stainless steel kitchen holding his ingredients to his chest. He dumped everything on the smooth, granite island before putting on his apron.

He turned on the oven and tied his hair back before washing his hands and grabbing necessary utensils.

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face!”　　

The redhead wore a big smile as he worked, imagining the pleased look the older man would grace him with. His fantasy soon ended once he had finished baking all of the cookies.

He heard the door open and he excitedly began his finishing touches with the white icing writing "I love you," with hearts all over. Too engrossed in his project, Yesung didn’t notice his love speaking to someone. 　

He placed the icing aside and grabbed the tray of warm cookies before exiting the kitchen with a lovely smile on his face. He entered the spacious living room immediately announcing his presence.

"Jae, I made your favorite coo....kies," he paused in shock once his eyes landed on his Jae making out with some whore on the black leather couch where they sat every time they were together. 　

They watched movies, cuddled, or made out on that couch, but now all of those memories had become tainted. He gasped and Jae stopped abruptly sitting up in shock after hearing the man's voice.

Jae turned to look at the adorable man whose knuckles had turned white around the tray. The forgotten woman slapped Jae across the face.

"You asshole, you lied to me!" She yelled fixing her clothes. “I never want to see you again!” She jumped up before running out slamming the door behind her.

Yesung was still frozen in time as Jae growled angrily slowly approaching him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled before backhanding the innocent man causing him to fall to his right on the kitchen floor, dropping the tray of cookies.

The metal tray clanged loudly spraying cookies everywhere. Yesung sat up slowly in shock as the stinging pain shot up the left side of his face. He immediately burst into tears once he tasted blood.

"Idiot, you ruined my date," Jae yelled kicking Yesung on his back. The redhead turned on his side and sobbed before he was forced onto his back once more.

"You have my attention now, you should be happy," the older man said as he leaned over his crying boyfriend staring at the bright red bruise decorating a smooth left cheek with his cold, green orbs.　

He pressed his face into the younger man’s neck and inhaled before spraying kisses across it. Jae soon pulled back to stare at Yesung’s wet face.

“I guess you'll have to do for now," he smirked before devouring the smaller man's mouth. Yesung fought, trying to push him away.

He didn't want to be kissed by the same mouth that was just on some whore. Jae pulled back and punched the shorter man in the face.

"You little ungrateful bitch," he yelled before pulling off the man's white pants and black boxers.

"Since you don't want to prepare, I'll just get to the point," he unzipped his pants and Yesung panicked trying to get away.

He managed to kick his boyfriend in the chest and rolled over in an attempt to crawl away. Jae growled in anger before grabbing Yesung's right ankle, pulling him back, and forcing him on his knees with his head kissing a smashed cookie.

"You can't escape me, Woonie," he taunted before grabbing the boy’s hips.

Without warning he roughly entered the man's unprepared body causing him to scream in pain. Blood slackened Jae's path as he thrust deeper into his lover. Yesung sobbed as his nails dug into the hardwood floor beneath him.

"So tight, Woonie.... It's been a while since I've had you," the taller man grunted as he continued to pound into the other.

Yesung's body shook with each thrust. He soon zoned out as his mind began to fill with similar situations from the past.

He remembered Christmas Eve where Young Jae was upset because his rival company beat him to the merger.

Yesung came over that night excited to spend the holiday with someone he loved besides family and friends. They had a nice dinner and cuddled in front of the fire place until Young Jae got that phone call.

The older man took his anger out on the innocent Yesung, stealing his virginity.

Another memory struck the redhead as pain shot up his spine. It was New Year’s Eve and everyone was excited to welcome the New Year. Yesung entered the dorm’s living room and Sungmin attacked him, hugging him tight.

He smiled, returning the hug before he stepped out to see his lover. As soon as he met him, he was beaten and accused of cheating because he smelled like Sungmin's orange scented cologne that he bought him for his birthday.

Yesung knew the man was getting worst, but he decided to stay with him because he had no one else to love him. Yesung groaned as he was pulled back to reality from Jae's wondering hands.

"No one else will ever love you like I do Woonie," he whispered into his ear right before Yesung was forced to completion, causing the older man to follow after.

"Happy Valentine's Day love," Jae panted as he pulled out of the weakened man.

He kissed his bruised cheek before getting up and walking away, probably to shower. Yesung was left bleeding and dirty on the kitchen floor before fainting from exhaustion.

Hours later he woke up in a familiar dark room with large floor length windows dressed with long navy blue curtains. The smaller man could see slivers of sunlight peeking through the side of the curtains kissing the walls.

He knew now that the sun was setting and it was probably after three. He looked down and saw that he was beneath a soft, black duvet. He pulled it up to see that he was wearing a pair of Jae's plaid pajama pants.

He winced in pain as he turned on his side to face his sleeping love. Jae's handsome face stared down at him. He could feel his warm breath against his nose. He reached out to touch a stray raven strand touching a broad shoulder.

Jae let his hair grow because Yesung said he liked long hair on one of their dates. The idol sighed and moved to get up, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

Jae rested his chin on top of his lover's silky tresses and inhaled his peachy scent.

"You're mine. Never forget that, Woonie," Jae said, fingers dancing across his lover’s lower back. Yesung stared at the muscled chest before him and sighed.

"Jae....I love you," he whispered hoping that the taller man would understand his feelings and stop seeing other people.

"I love you, too, Woonie. Don't worry.... I'll always come back to you," Jae nuzzled the man's head.

Yesung sighed deeply once more before falling asleep.　

 

~~~~~

 

Yesung woke up in a good mood. It was March 20th, the day he'd been anticipating. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. His dorm mates were already awake.

Everyone had the day off so no one was in a rush, which gave the redhead more time in the bathroom. Yesung finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist just as Sungmin opened the bathroom door.

"Don’t you know how to knock," the redhead asked, annoyed. Sungmin was silent as he stared at the other man.

"What," Yesung asked, embarrassed, gripping his towel tighter.

Sungmin walked closer to his band mate and cornered him. "What happened to you," he asked raising a thin eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean," Yesung stubbornly replied crossing his arms across his chest.

Sungmin frowned. "You know what I mean," he yelled before snatching off the white towel. 　

Yesung stood frozen as Sungmin's eyes scanned the many bruises, old and new that littered his band mate’s hips and thighs. His wrists even had some fading bruises marring them.

"Has he been doing this to you?" the blond yelled angrily staring into Yesung's face, noticing the small cut above his right eyebrow for the first time.

Yesung frowned before grabbing the towel from the floor and covering himself once more.

"Shut up. It's none of your business," he yelled before he was pushed up against the bathroom wall.

"I knew you were seeing someone since you're always gone, but I never imagined you were dating an asshole," Sungmin yelled as his fingers gripped his shoulders.

Yesung pushed the other away from him. "Don't you dare call him that," he yelled angrily.

"I was all alone until I met him because you guys were too busy with your schedules to care about me," the older man said gripping his towel tighter.

Sungmin frowned as Yesung exploded. "No one ever called me to make sure that I had eaten or wished me a happy birthday or to just talk," the redhead began to tremble.

"Even when everyone's home I still feel left out and isolated," Yesung by now was crying and Sungmin could do nothing but stand there as his other dorm mates crowded behind him to see what the commotion was about.

"These past months that I’ve been with him have been my happiest! Sure, we have some issues like all couples do and he may hurt me sometimes, but I know he loves me and I love him!" Yesung said staring at the younger man’s shocked face.

“Yesung look at yourself, you're talking nonsense!" Sungmin yelled in frustration.

"If he loved you, he wouldn't hurt you so much!" 　

Yesung frowned deeply before pushing his dongsaeng away. "Sometimes the ones you love turn out to be the very people that hurt you. Even though he hits me, he acknowledges me, and tells me he loves me.... When was the last time any of you have ever told me you love me?"

Yesung yelled before pushing through the small crowd and rushing to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything finally comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this so far!

Sungmin sighed as he watched Yesung slam their bedroom door before hearing the lock click. His band mates were left dumbstruck and filled with guilt. Yesung hurriedly got dressed and rushed to the front door.

 

"Yesung don't go," Sungmin yelled jumping up from the living room couch to catch him, but Yesung had already slammed the door.

 

The redhead now stood in the elevator clutching his black jacket. He wore a pair of dark blue pants and a white dress shirt with a red dragon wrapping around his body.

 

He tapped his right foot letting his boot create a random beat, slowly calming his nerves. Once the elevator stopped, Yesung snuck out the entrance to their dorms and rushed outside into the cool air. 　

 

It was a cloudy day so he could barely see the sun. It was days like these that Yesung enjoyed immensely. It wasn't too bright or too dark so he felt himself cheering up. It was Young Jae's 27th birthday, which made today special.

 

Yesung had planned to get a small strawberry cheesecake and a bottle of red wine, both of Jae's favorites, and celebrate in the park where they first met since it was also their fourth anniversary.

 

They've been together for four months now. Yesung smiled and stretched towards the cloudy sky. “I finally have someone to love me....Sungmin just doesn’t understand." he whispered before skipping towards the small bakery in which he and Jae were regulars.

 

An hour later, Yesung sat on the same old, chipped bench that they shared when they first met. He sat next to the small white box housing the cheesecake and the bottle of wine resting on its side. Jae was late for their date.

 

 

 

Sungmin sat on Yesung‘s messy bed sighing again as he thought of the older man storming out. “Doesn’t he know that I care for him?” he said pouting as his hand ironed random wrinkles in the red sheets.

 

Once the redhead left, everyone was guilt stricken. They all realized how much and how long the man was secretly hurting. They wanted to make it up to him, but didn't know how.

 

Sungmin stared at his hyung's phone resting on his nightstand and jumped in surprise. He turned quickly to see Yesung's favorite mini glass structure smashed on the floor. He immediately grabbed the man's phone and checked all text messages until he stumbled upon one he knew would lead him to his roommate.

 

 

- **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE! I have a surprise for you^^ meet me in the park where we first met at 2:00! I hope you remember it’s where no one comes anymore, I'll be waiting on our bench^^** \- 　

 

 

Sungmin thought really hard before he finally realized it was the old park not too far from the dorms. He grabbed a jacket and rushed to tell the other band mates. He'd been having a bad feeling ever since the redhead left.

 

 

 

Yesung moaned in pain as he held his now bruised right cheek. Jae stood in front of him with a crazy glint in his eyes. He had just arrived ten minutes ago and hugged Yesung before pushing him back and striking him.

 

"You've been cheating on me again haven't you," he asked frowning.

 

"What are you talking about?" Yesung yelled in anger.

 

"Whose cologne is that?" Young Jae yelled clenching his fists.

 

"You bought me this for our third anniversary.... I thought you'd be happy I’m wearing it."

 

Yesung burst into tears as he clutched his burning cheek. Jae blinked his eyes a few times distractedly, before reaching out to hug the smaller man closer.

 

"I love you, Woonie," he said, tightening his grip. Yesung stared up at his love's neck noticing red marks decorating the otherwise flawless skin. Jae covered his love's mouth with his as his hands began to wonder squeezing the shorter man's ass.

 

Yesung pushed him away after smelling the alcohol on his breath. "You were late because you were drinking with one of those whores!" he yelled in anger ignoring the tears clouding his vision.

 

Jae growled in annoyance. He grabbed the smaller man's arms trying to restrain him as Yesung struggled to get free.

 

"Let me go!" the smaller man yelled trying to twist and turn away from him.

 

"That’s right I was with her, but I came back to you like I always do!" Jae yelled, pushing the weaker man back.

 

Even while drunk, Jae was still the strongest. Yesung slipped on the moist grass from yesterday's shower and fell back hitting his head on the corner of the bench. He whimpered in pain as blood began to trickle toward the back of his head.

 

"I’ve tried my best to please you Woonie, but you never appreciate it," the taller man reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a knife and gripped it tightly after twirling it around his fingers.

 

"I think it's time we end it here so I can finally marry that bitch partner of mine and take her company," he chuckled softly as if he were sober, head tilting to the side as he tried to remember what he was planning to do.

 

Yesung groaned before staring up into glassy green eyes. As soon as he saw the shiny knife in his lover's right hand he whimpered.

 

"No...please don't hurt me.... I love you Jae," he said, hoping to get through to the man.

 

"Aw Woonie, I love you too," the drunk man replied, crawling towards the injured man.

 

Yesung doesn't remember when he got on his knees, but nothing mattered anymore.　

 

Jae now leaned over Yesung and stared into his hazy eyes before capturing his mouth in another intense kiss.

 

He placed the knife on the grass and caressed the smaller male's body like a caring lover.

 

He trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck as he slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them off. Ten minutes later, Yesung moaned in pleasure as Jae thrust into him hitting his prostate each time. His bleeding head was forgotten as his love pampered him with pleasure. 　

 

It was the first time Jae tried to pleasure Yesung instead of himself. The smaller males soon reached his end, moaning as he came, clenching around Jae's cock. The older man gave a few more thrusts, grunting as he filled the idol with his cum, painting Yesung’s walls a milky white.

 

He pulled out, watching as the idols’ ass leaked into the moist, green grass beneath them.

 

“Jae...,” Yesung moaned as Jae licked his ass clean for the first and last time.

 

"This is our last time together, Woonie. I hope you enjoyed it," Jae sighed before grabbing the long forgotten knife.

 

Yesung watched through lidded eyes as his lover raised his right arm back, ready to strike.

 

"No!" Yesung heard someone scream before a sharp pain struck him. 　

 

He panted a few times, whining in pain as everything went dark.

 

Hours later, Yesung woke up to the sound of beeping machines and the distinct smell of hospitals. He groaned, opening his eyes to stare at the white ceiling.

 

"You're awake," a familiar voice gasped in shock.

 

Yesung blinked his eyes a few more times and stared openly at Sungmin's bright face.

 

"Minnie?" Yesung was puzzled. His bandmate smiled at the nickname he hadn't heard his hyung say since the year before.

 

"We're in the hospital, hyung," Sungmin grabbed Yesung's right hand with his own.

 

The older man stared at their combined hands and frowned in wonder. "It's only a small cut hyung, nothing to worry about," Sungmin assured after watching the older man closely.

 

"What happened," Yesung asked softly as he tried to sit up. Sungmin rushed to help his hyung get comfortable before pulling his chair closer to the bed.

 

Yesung frowned as he touched the tight bandages wrapped around his forehead. He slowly lifted the baby blue bed sheets, frowning deeply as his eyes landed on the huge bandage hugging his abdomen. Sungmin watched his every move without saying a word.

 

“What happened,” Yesung repeated his question as he pulled the sheets back to their original position. Sungmin looked away and sighed before retelling what he had already previously told the authorities.

 

~Flashback~

 

"No!" Sungmin yelled running as fast as his short legs could carry him. 　

 

He jumped at the last minute, pulling on the back of Jae's jacket causing the man to stab Yesung's stomach instead of his chest.

 

The blond screamed in horror after seeing the knife protruding out of his hyung's stomach like an unwanted tumor.

 

He put Jae in a headlock twisting his body to knock him down. Jae growled and fought back, elbowing the smaller man in his side.

 

They both fell onto the concrete, dislodging the knife, leaving deep red to stain Yesung's already dirty shirt. They rolled around fighting before Sungmin groaned in pain. His hand had been sliced and the pain stunned him. 　

 

Jae couldn’t take advantage of the situation because Kangin came out of nowhere and charged at the drunkard, jumping on him and commencing to beating the man senseless. He yelled out many profanities as he continued smashing his fists into the man over and over.

 

The weapon was lost somewhere in the grass and soon forgotten as the other dorm mates came rushing to the scene. Teukie was in the lead followed by Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Wookie, and Shindong who was frantically yelling into his cell phone.

 

Teukie rushed to Kangin who was beating in the face of the bastard who had already passed out minutes ago. His nose was broken and both eyes were blackened. He was barely recognizable.

 

"Kangin you're going to kill him," Teukie yelled trying to pull the bigger man off.

 

"I don't care, he hurt hyung!" Kangin cried out digging his nails into the man’s shoulders so he couldn't be pulled away.

 

The others were crowded around Sungmin who was crying and screaming for help as he tried his best to compress Yesung's wound with his own wounded hand. Ten minutes later, an ambulance rushed through the park followed by three officers.

 

Donghae and Shindong had to help the paramedics pry Sungmin off of the unconscious redhead before they could rush them both in the back of the ambulance. The officers had handcuffed the beaten Jae and shoved him in the back of their car. Kangin was standing to the side with Teukie crying angrily as he watched the paramedics take Sungmin and Yesung away.

 

~End of Flashback~

 

Yesung cried softly holding himself as the memories came back to him. Sungmin cried with him as he clutched the older man's arm. 　

 

"I thought I was going to lose you hyung," Sungmin sobbed as he clutched the sheets tighter.

 

"Jae tried to kill me," Yesung bit his lip almost drawing blood.

 

"Forget about him hyung, he's out of your life now," Sungmin frowned staring into his dark eyes.

 

"I love him," Yesung whimpered as his eyes continued to water.

 

"Stop talking about him, he abused you and tried to kill you, so he obviously doesn't love you!" Sungmin yelled grabbing his hyung's face.

 

“You’re confused, you only think you love him!” the blond stared deeply into his hyung’s orbs.

 

"What do you know," Yesung asked, frowning.

 

"I saved your life because I love you, Jongwoon!" Sungmin confessed before crashing his lips against Yesung's.

 

The older man was still shocked from hearing his dongsaeng say his name. He stared at Sungmin's delicate features before slowly returning the kiss, feeling butterflies burst within his stomach. Soon the kiss deepened and tongues clashed tasting each other for the first time.　

 

Yesung moaned softly before Sungmin ended the kiss too soon. He panted before pecking his hyung on the cheek lovingly.

 

"I've always loved you hyung, I was just afraid to confess," the blond admitted, blushing deeply as he stared at their intertwined fingers. "I'm glad you were my first kiss," he smiled before looking up into caring eyes.

 

Yesung smiled sadly and tightened his grip on his dongsaeng's hand. "I think I need some time Minnie, I’ve been through so much…I didn’t think anyone would love me, but I’m happy that I was wrong," he said, kissing the younger man’s soft cheek.

 

~~~~~

 

Six months later, Sungmin groaned and snuggled deeper into the warm body beside him to hide from the sun's evil rays.

 

He hugged the body close sighing in content once he was comfortable. A few minutes later, he flinched as warm fingers slid up the back of his left thigh before cupping his small bottom.

 

"Morning, Minnie," Yesung smirked into his dongsaeng's hair.

 

Sungmin hugged his hyung tighter as he rest his left cheek on his chest.

 

"Sungie..," Sungmin whimpered as he felt a moist finger tease his ass, sliding in only seconds later.

 

His nails dug into Yesung's arms as he gasped for breath. "Hyung.....we just did it hours ago," Sungmin frowned clenching around the finger before it began to move.

 

"I know Min, but I want you again," Yesung smiled as he added a second finger.

 

Sungmin groaned before getting lost in pleasant memories. The couple had begun dating about a month after Yesung was discharged from the hospital, and last night was their first time together.　

 

For the first time, Yesung felt as if he found his true love and not just some substitute. That night was special for both of them as it was Sungmin's first time and he truly gave himself to his hyung.

 

Sungmin quickly snapped out of his trance and moaned in pleasure as his nerves were struck. Yesung pounded his fingers repeatedly against the spongy gland until Sungmin leaked a small puddle on his stomach.

 

Yesung quickly pulled his fingers out and Sungmin crashed their lips together as he flipped them over. Yesung trailed kisses across his love's jaw nipping and sucking his way down his neck before sucking and leaving marks along his clavicle.

 

The blond moaned pulling his hyung closer wrapping his silky thighs around his waist. He whimpered once he felt the crown of Yesung's erection giving his sensitive hole a sticky kiss. Yesung covered his dongsaeng's mouth with his, swallowing his screams of pain mixed with pleasure as he was penetrated.

 

The older man quickly bottomed out, moaning at the feel of the tight, wet heat strangling his cock. “You feel so good Minnie,” he groaned trying to hold himself back from pounding into the younger man before he could adjust.

 

Sungmin soon clenched his muscles signaling his hyung to move. Yesung pulled out until only his sensitive head caressed the tight walls and slammed into the blond.

 

Sungmin screamed in pure bliss as Yesung hit his prostrate with the brunt of that powerful thrust. 　

 

The redhead smiled as he grabbed the younger man’s hips, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, enjoying the noises his dongsaeng made.

 

The younger man’s nails left half-moon marks across his hyung’s back as he continued to pull him close to deepen the thrusts. Their mouths clashed, fighting for dominance and exchanging saliva.

 

Hyung please...more!” Sungmin yelled clenching his muscles so he could feel Yesung’s cock push and pull at his walls. 　

 

Sungmin wrapped his legs around his hyung’s waist and soon flipped them over. He leaned forward to kiss his lover and began to ride him.

 

Yesung grabbed Sungmin’s waist and helped him by thrusting up every time he pulled his hips down.

 

The redhead groaned in pleasure enjoying the way the blond bounced on his lap.

 

Minutes later, Sungmin soon gasped as he reached his limit, painting their stomachs and Yesung's cheek with his warm milk. The older man moaned as Sungmin clenched almost painfully around him.

 

He gave a few more thrusts into the tight heat before filling the blond up. Yesung sighed as Sungmin collapsed on top of him, licking his cheek clean. They shared a deep kiss and snuggled under the warm blankets.

 

"Need to sh..ahhh..wer hyung," Sungmin yawned cutely.

 

"We can share one later, Min," Yesung kissed his nose and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, pulling him close.

 

"Do you love me hyung," Sungmin asked resting his head on the older man’s left shoulder.

 

"Of course I love you, Minnie," Yesung replied, nuzzling his lover’s nose. "I think I've always loved you, but I was in denial," he admitted smiling innocently.

 "Don’t try to look innocent, we both know you aren’t,” the blond said smirking seductively.

 

Yesung laughed before pulling the younger man into a tight hug inhaling his scent. “You don’t let me get away with anything Minnie,” he smiled, kissing his sweaty neck.

 

“You’re still wearing that cologne I bought you....you smell delicious,” he hummed in approval before licking the spot right below Sungmin’s left ear, enjoying the small tremor the blond tried to hide.

 

“Of course I am, it’s my favorite, now stop what you’re doing,” Sungmin frowned pushing his lover away.

 

“Aw Minnie, what am I doing,” the redhead asked rubbing circles on the younger man’s back.

 

“You know that spot’s sensitive you insatiable beast,” Sungmin blushed a deep red.

 

Yesung smiled as he pulled his love back to their original positions. “I love you Sungmin,” he whispered, kissing him softly.

 

Sungmin gave in and allowed the older man to deepen the kiss. “I love you too Yesungie,” the younger man smiled, kissing Yesung’s nose.

 

“I always have and always will, so you’re stuck with me,” the blond smiled intertwining their fingers.

 

Yesung smirked as his free hand grabbed his dongsaeng‘s sore ass. “I guess this means we have to get married Minnie.”

 

Sungmin sighed as he closed his tired eyes. "Sure, but you aren't getting any until our honeymoon," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

 

Yesung pouted, resting his chin on top of his silky blond head. "No fair, you can't resist me anyway,” he mumbled before drifting off to harass his lover in his dreams.


End file.
